


Smoking Robbie Out

by Talax



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, Fantasy Fulfillment, Invisibility, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, episode fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talax/pseuds/Talax
Summary: Sportacus thinks Robbie might be controlling him some how, but he's not sure how to tell. His plan to reveal Robbie is a little reckless.---Episode fic for "Breakfast at Stephanie's" when Sportacus goes up to his airship mid episode.





	Smoking Robbie Out

Sportacus sat on his bed in the middle of the afternoon, trying to assess what had happened to him during the day. No matter what activity he’d tried, he couldn’t seem to do any of it without stumbling, tripping, or even falling. He had always had remarkable dexterity. He hadn’t stumbled in years. He could kick a goal without looking at the net. He could juggle with his eyes closed. And yet today he couldn’t even manage a simple handstand. Something was definitely wrong.

He had excused himself back to the airship to clear his head, but his usual tactic for relaxing was exercising and _that_ didn’t seem to be working… He tentatively stood back up and called for a ball. The airship dutifully shot a soccer ball, and he caught it easily. 

“Okay, good sign,” he said to himself. 

Sportacus called for another ball, but this time his hand didn’t go to exactly where he wanted it. He slapped the ball onto the ground.

“Turbulence…” he said, even though he knew that wasn’t the issue. “How about a basketball?” Sportacus requested of his airship.

He spun around and caught the basketball well enough, but faltered on the dribble. He sat back down on his bed and watched his ball bounce away from him into a corner of the ship.

He had to think. He took his hat off for the first time in a while, feeling it in his hands. Sometimes, Sportacus felt like being in his costume stopped him from thinking straight. He relied on his instinct and muscle memory to save people. Like being down there with everyone… he wanted to act first think later. That was probably why he found himself genuinely falling for Robbie’s traps a little more often then he’d like to admit…

“Oh-“ he said out loud, sitting up straight. This was one of Robbie’s traps, wasn’t it? But how was Robbie making him mess up? He wouldn’t poison him would he? No, if Robbie was going to do that he would have done it along time ago. Robbie never actually hurt Sportacus. Robbie was more of a technology person anyway.

Sportacus sighed and leaned back into the bed. Robbie probably had some kind of machine that was messing with his coordination or something. But it didn’t seem to work all the time, especially when Sportacus was just starting to doing something. It must be manual. Whatever Robbie was doing, Robbie was probably watching him right now.

Sportacus felt a chill go down his spine. He didn’t all together hate the idea of Robbie watching him. He was often aware when Robbie watched him around town. In fact, he often tried to add an extra few flips when he noticed Robbie’s periscope trained on him. 

But Sportacus didn’t presently see the periscope peeking in anywhere. Robbie must be getting a little bit stealthier. Well, maybe Robbie was watching; maybe he wasn’t. How could he smoke him out? Sportacus sat back down on his bed and thought. After a second he thought of something but… it was a little bit reckless. He thought a little more, about the consequences and weighed his other options. He couldn’t really think of anything else. 

“What’s a good way to relax that isn’t sports?” Sportacus asked the air around him.

“A 10-15 minute nap would refresh your mind” The airship suggested.

“I already did that.”

“Secondary suggestion: cold shower.”

“I did this morning. I’m not nearly dirty enough for another shower.”

The computer processed for a second. “Tertiary suggestion: masturbation.” 

Sportacus laughed, “I thought you might say that.” 

He gave Robbie a second to process what was no doubt a shocking phrase before he continued, “I don’t see why not.” Sportacus shrugged, trying not to make it too obvious that he knew Robbie was watching. Yes, this plan was stupid reckless.

He took off his vest slowly. He put his crystal into his pocket. If Robbie was watching, he didn’t want to give him the opportunity to take his crystal. He waited a second in the quiet buzzings of the airship, giving Robbie an opportunity to reveal himself. But Robbie, if he was really there, stayed his hand. 

Sportacus wasn’t sure what to do. He pushed Robbie a little further, taking off his shirt and tossing it aside. He hadn’t been shirtless in front of someone in forever. He tried not to feel self-conscious. He knew it was silly to be shy with the body he had, but it was in his nature.

He moved a hand to touch himself through his pants but found that he was moving very slowly, hesitant to start. “Um… Robbie, I was kind of expecting you to reveal yourself by now.”

The ship was silent. 

“I know it has to be you. There’s no other reason I would be messing up on stuff I’ve done a thousand times…”

Still silence. Sportacus wasn’t sure what to do with that. Maybe Robbie wasn’t watching him after all.

“Okay, but I’m really going to… well you know...” He unbuttoned his pants. “I guess-“ he felt his face flushing “-you can watch if you really want to.” His dick twitched.

He slid his pants down a little and touched himself softly through his underwear. He felt so painfully awkward and not sure what to do with himself. Was Robbie really watching? Was Robbie off in his lair looking at a screen laughing at Sportacus? 

Maybe… was Robbie watching and enjoying himself?

Sportacus made a small happy noise at that concept and then covered his mouth. “Oops,” he said quietly. “I mean…Um... I don’t know if you’re really there. Or how you feel about this…” Sportacus played with the head of his dick through his briefs. “I kinda hope you’re watching.”

He felt his breath shorten. “I mean, it’s… It’s pretty hot. You making me fall all over myself all day. Don’t you think?” Sportacus let out a small laugh in disbelief of what he was saying, but he was stroking himself as best he could through his underwear.

“I’m being so stupid. You’re probably off laughing at me.” Sportacus pulled his hand away but in its own volition his hand clumsily ricocheted against some unknown force back to his crotch.

Sportacus went bright red. “O-oh.” He waited a moment, looking at the space in front of him, then started to touch himself again. “Do you like this?” Sportacus asked the empty air and wasn’t surprised when no one answered. 

He couldn’t put it off any longer. “I’m going to take off my underwear…” He pulled down his pants and felt is cock sway out in front of him.

“Robbie…” Sportacus said. “I hope you’re not making fun of me… If you weren’t before you probably will now because… I want…” he started to stroke himself properly, surprising himself with a moan, “I want you to jerk off with me…”

Sportacus’s self-consciousness started to evaporate away with that declaration. That was probably the most embarrassing thing he could say to Robbie Rotten, his villain, his counterpart, his best friend. 

“I’d really like… If you could do something to me… Make the thing happen again.” Sportacus said.

Sportacus gasped as he was shoved onto his back. That’s what it was for sure, he was shoved. He wasn’t sure how Robbie could do that, and he was a little too turned on to figure it out.

“Oh, Robbie, _yes_ ,” Sportacus breathed as he stroked himself with more enthusiasm. He craned his head backwards. “You can do whatever you want to me.”

Sportacus felt contact on his chest. The hand -and that’s what it must have been-squeezed and massaged a pectoral. Sportacus let Robbie feel him up for a moment, moving into the touch. Then, Sportacus reached out and gripped Robbie’s invisible hand and felt his way up Robbie’s arm. 

Robbie flinched but Sportacus kept a gentle hold on him. “It’s okay,” Sportacus tried to bite back his breathless neediness to comfort Robbie, “I don’t have to see you if you don’t want to be seen.” 

With that, Sportacus ran his hand back down the unmistakable silk-and-spandex blend of Robbie’s sleeves. He stopped at Robbie’s hand, interlocking fingers and bringing their hands to his mouth to kiss.

Without being able to see or hear Robbie, Sportacus couldn’t read the vibe that Robbie was giving. Was this an awkward hero/villain sexual encounter that neither would talk about ever again? Was this supposed to be frustrated sexual relief? Sportacus wasn’t that kind of partner. He liked to talk and comfort and encourage. But what he could do for Robbie was to make him comfortable by not touching. He crossed his arms behind his head. “Here, I’ll keep my hands here and you can move them if you want.”

Robbie seemed to like that, because he touched Sportacus again. His first move was to grasp at the place where Sportacus’s arms crossed and press into them. As Sportacus arched up, he felt his legs spread a little and a weight being added to the bed. Sportacus figured Robbie must be on his knees between his legs. The way Robbie’s muscles were moving on his arm and the position made him think… Robbie was leaning on top of Sportacus, jerking off.

“No fair,” Sportacus wiggled a little.

Then Robbie’s snorting laugh echoed quietly through the ship. Not a mean sort of laugh, just an amused, slightly nervous little sound. Sportacus found himself laughing too, then Robbie laughed harder. Robbie stilled in a way that made Sportacus believe that Robbie stopped touching himself for the moment to just laugh with Sportacus.

“Oh, Robbie,” Sportacus said softly after they’d both laughed a significant portion of their tension away.

“Sportacus,” Robbie’s voice replied, and Sportacus heart swelled at the sound of Robbie saying his name, real and proper. Sportacus felt Robbie brushing a finger against his cheek. He couldn’t see him, but Sportacus could almost feel Robbie looking into his eyes.

“Kiss me?” Sportacus asked, eyes searching the empty space.

After a second, Robbie did. Softly, hesitantly, they shared a kiss, and then another and another. Kisses growing firmer reminded Sportacus that his dick ached and his hands were still pressed above his head.

“Robbie,” Sportacus said with his eyes shut for fear of how unusual it would seem if he saw empty space where Robbie was invisibly lurking. “Won’t you touch me? I promise I’ll keep my hands up.”

Robbie pressed his hand firmer into Sportacus arms and Sportacus could feel his weight shifting in a way that he knew meant he was jerking himself off again.

“Hey-“ Sportacus complained, but his tone was jovial. “You made me keep touching myself a minute ago and now you won’t let me touch at all. Why?”

Robbie just held onto Sportacus’s arms tighter and jerked harder.

Sportacus shifted up, trying to get the contact he wanted, and brushed against something… Robbie’s knuckles? He braced and lifted a little higher, bumping against Robbie again, this time sensing that yes, it was Robbie’s hand as he jerked himself. “Oh Robbie…” Sportacus asked without asking as he moved his hips to be nearer Robbie’s hand.

“What do _you_ want?” Robbie asked, sounding a bit put upon.

“I want you to touch me.” Sportacus said, “Or at least let me touch myself-“

“No- I know. I mean-“ Robbie shifted a little, voice getting closer to Sportacus’s ear “I mean, what have you always wanted me to do?” Robbie sputtered out. Sportacus didn’t have to see him to know he was blushing.

“What do you fantasize about me doing?” Robbie asked, trying his very best to sound firm and sexy.

“I don’t-“ Sportacus tightened his mouth, “Oh, fine. I do fantasize about you-“ Sportacus felt Robbie leaning back and resume touching himself. “-I fantasize about going down to your lair and sucking you off on your chair-“

Robbie moaned. 

“I fantasize about bringing you up here to the airship where we can both be as loud as we want.”

“Soundproof?” Robbie asked.

“Yes, of course. Robbie, won’t you touch me?”

Robbie moaned louder. “Sportafuck… what do you fantasize about me doing to you?”

“Robbie-“ Sportacus complained and flexed his hips up uselessly. “Fine… I imagine you… I imagine you rubbing our dicks together.”

Contact, Sportacus finally felt contact on his dick. “ _Oh_ , thank you,” Sportacus gasped at the contact, realizing that it was Robbie laying their dicks together. Sportacus laughed a gasping sort of laugh as Robbie began stroking their dicks together.

Robbie’s hand was clammy, his hands had rough edges, but those long flat hands could wrap around them both and Sportacus was thrilled. Those hands, the firmness of Robbie’s dick above his… He wondered about that dick… Sportacus twitched up and down a little to get a better feel. Obviously, Robbie was hard, and he seemed to be big, or at least, long. He shuttered as he imagined what it might look like, what it might feel like in his mouth or…

“Robbie… I….”

Robbie slowed down a little. 

“I want you inside…”

Robbie moaned, finally letting go of Sportacus’s arms, but Sportacus kept them in place. “Are you asking me to fuck you?”

Sportacus nodded.

“I want to hear you say it.”

Sportacus looked embarrassed. 

“I want to hear you say ‘fuck me’,” Robbie took both of Sportacus’s arms and pined them to his sides.

“Fuck me, Robbie,” Sportacus strained out.

“Good boy… Well… Good at being naughty and saying curse words...” Sportacus could hear the gloating in Robbie’s voice; he was about to complain before he felt Robbie spreading his ass. “We’re going to need some lube.”

Sportacus easily broke out of Robbie’s grip to reach in to a drawer attached to his bed, pulling out a small bottle and handing it to Robbie. He put his hand back in place as if he hadn’t just easily broken the illusion of Robbie’s strength.

Robbie laughed. “You really are a good boy… letting me hold you down when you could split me in half.” The bottle moved through the air as Robbie spoke, having a curious quality of both visibility and invisibility as the lube rubbed into Robbie’s invisible hands.

“Ah!” Sportacus squeaked a surprise at Robbie’s finger pressing into him, put adjusted to a low whimper as Robbie worked his way deeper, wider. Sportacus was bucking against Robbie by the time he added a second finger. It disturbed him a little if he thought about how strange this looked, getting finger fucked by thin air. “Can I turn over?” he asked.

“Sure,” Robbie said, pulling out for a moment as Sportacus adjusted himself, face down, arms wrapped around his pillow, ass up.

Robbie let out a happy little noise, grabbing hold of Sportacus’s ass and spreading him out. “What a beautiful sight,” he marveled.

Sportacus didn’t know what to say but arched his back a little more. He felt Robbie pressing back into him but realized that it wasn’t his fingers this time. “Fuck-”

Robbie pressed a little further, almost getting the head in, “I thought you were stretched enough. Is it okay?”

Sportacus nodded and made a delirious affirmative noise at Robbie relentlessly pressed in, centimeter by centimeter. He closed his eyes, imaging what Robbie looked like over him. Was he naked or mostly clothed? What would his long body look like, standing at the edge of the bed, clutching onto the dip of Sportacus’s hips? As Robbie began slowly slowly thrusting in and out, Sportacus had to work harder to prevent himself from spilling all over the bed.

“I’m really really close.”

“Oh?” Robbie asked, “Good.” He picked up his pace and hit a little deeper. “Don’t you dare think about coming before I do.”

Sportacus moaned and whimpered, hands roaming to grab different sections of sheets, “You’re so mean.”

“You’re just so hot when you’re desperate,” Robbie’s hands roamed Sportacus’s back, feeling all the muscles he’d never gotten to see, then he wrapped around, clutching Sportacus’s chest and using the leverage to push deeper.

“Robbie,” Sportacus complained, maybe playing up his neediness just a smidge for Robbie. “Feels so good.” He mumbled into the sheets as Robbie’s fingers flicked against his nipples.

“Did you ever fantasize about this?” Robbie asked, sounding out of breath.

“Yes” Sportacus responded quickly. “All the time.”

“Is it as good as what you wanted?” 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Sportacus nearly sobbed into the pillow. He tried to imagine Robbie again: what appearance of his dear enemy could match the voice coming out of him now?

Robbie pulled all the way out and guided a confused Sportacus to flip over. “I’m going to come all over your stupid face.”

“Let me see-“ Sportacus blurted out. Immediately, he realized he must have said the wrong thing. But a moment later, Robbie flicked into vision, tossing aside an odd clunky helmet. He was fully clothed, except for the dick jutting out of his unbuttoned trousers. His lips were parted and his hair was messy from the helmet. 

“Do it,” Sportacus requested.

And Robbie leaned over him, kissing him, jerking himself off, letting Sportacus do the same. Sportacus couldn’t keep his eyes off him, captivated by every micro change in his expression and posture. Robbie leaned back and groaned and came, pumping his mess all over Sportacus’s stomach and chest. Sportacus moaned with it, keeping his eyes trained on Robbie.

“Can I come too?” Sportacus asked, although he could do little to stop himself.

“Yes,” Robbie said, breathless as he stroked the last out of himself. And Sportacus came too, with what sounded like a sob. Robbie rubbed Sportacus’s stomach where their cum met, rubbing it all together until Sportacus was done, then falling to the small space next to Sportacus on the bed.

They were breathless, speechless, even void of thought as they both tried to process what had just happened.

“So… um- Sorry? I wasn’t really planning on being a voyeur here,“ Robbie started.

“No, no. Don’t apologize. I knew you were here the whole time. Just hold me and don’t think.” Sportacus turned and pulled wrapped an arm over Robbie.

“You’re right. It’s hard to not think,” Robbie closed his eyes in his post orgasmic relaxation, but Sportacus kept looking at Robbie, taking in all the site of him he’d been missing.

Robbie opened his eyes back up, “I want to say I like you a lot.”

Sportacus smiled widely, “Me too… No talking yet though. Just holding.”


End file.
